The Game
by MingoGirl
Summary: Haruhi is staying the night with Hikaru and Kaoru when she gets lost in the mansion while looking for a bathroom. Who will save her when she feels like someone- or something is out to get her? Rated M for lemon, but nothing to detailed. Read at your own discretion.


**I am feeling really angry today, so this is what I do. Instead of doing my classwork, I write fanfiction! Yay for slacking! Expect angst, possible character death. I don't even know what fandom this is going to be. I just want to write something! Enjoy my raving fury! :D **

Padding through the long, dark corridor that led to the room she was staying in, Haruhi listened carefully for any sound other than that of her own footsteps and breathing. When no sound reached her ears, she kept walking. She was trying to be stealthy, but in the chilling dark of the unfamiliar mansion, it was difficult.

'_During the day, this place seems so open and welcoming,'_ she mused to herself _'but during the night, it seems like someone is always watching me.'_

"Maybe someone _is_ watching you," a voice echoed from behind her.

The small girl whirled around at the sound. "Who's there?" she demanded, silently cursing herself when her voice shook.

There was no answer, but then again, she hadn't expected one. No one was watching her. The security around this mansion was clockwork; no one could get in without raising an alarm loud enough to wake half of Japan.

"Who says the threat is outside? Maybe it comes from within…"

Haruhi stopped again and listened for any tell-tale signs that someone was nearby. She couldn't hear any breathing or footsteps. Quickly she started back to her room.

'_This is the last time I search for a bathroom in the middle of the night!' _she swore to herself.

"That is no fun though. Why don't you want to play?"

This time the voice came from in front of her. Deciding she was through with all of this silliness, Haruhi stopped walking. She crossed her arms over her chest and called out. "Hikaru? Kaoru? You can come out now! I'm done with your _little game_!"

There was no response. No breathing, no sound. No indication that there was anyone in the vicinity.

"Hikaru!" she called again. "Kaoru! Come out! I'm serious!"

Still no answer. Throwing her arms up in defeat, Haruhi started walking again. _'I am not going to stop until I am back in a warm bed where I am safe.'_

"Why do you think a bed is safe? Tangled up in the sheets with the pillows muffling your screams for help…"

Haruhi ignored the voice and marched on, determined to get back to her own room. She refused to show how afraid she was, even to herself.

'_There is no one after me, the twins are just playing some stupid joke, trying to scare me so I will run into their room and beg them to let me stay in their room tonight.'_

"Just play the game, and it will all be over."

Refusing to answer her delusions, Haruhi kept walking.

Suddenly the power flickered, and the faint light that had been guiding Haruhi was gone. The petite girl froze, afraid that she would run into something- or someone.

"Will you play now?" the voice purred.

"No!" Haruhi yelled. "I won't play with you! Go away!" She took off running in the general direction of where her bedroom should've been. She didn't stop running until she collided with something solid.

Haruhi fell back and landed roughly. Looking up and straining to see through the blackness, Haruhi saw something reaching for her. She loosed a cry of terror and started scrambling backwards.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to play!"

"Haruhi!" a familiar voice hissed. "It's me! It's Kaoru!"

Haruhi stopped squirming for a moment and looked up. "Kaoru?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes Haruhi, it's me," he reassured her. "C'mere."

Gently he pulled his friend to her feet and, upon seeing how unsteady she was, lifted her tiny frame into his arms. He began to walk off into the darkness.

"Kaoru!" she protested. "I can walk on my own!"

"I know," he answered simply.

"Then put me down."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" she demanded, exasperated.

"Maybe I like having you in my arms."

Haruhi had no answer to that, so she remained quiet and allowed him to carry her. "How do you know where you're going?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have lived here my entire life, so I know my way around, even in the dark," he said quietly.

"Oh," she muttered.

A couple minutes later, Haruhi felt Kaoru shift her into one arm and open the door. Instead of putting her down like she expected, Kaoru stepped over the threshold and into the room. Shutting the door quietly, he padded into the room and placed Haruhi under the covers. Just as she was about to thank him, Haruhi felt the redhead slip under the blankets next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Can't have you getting scared again," he murmured, pulling her to his warm chest and holding her tightly. Only now did Haruhi realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Where is your shirt?" Haruhi asked drowsily. Kaoru's warmth was quickly lulling her back to sleep.

"Just be glad I'm not in my boxers, kay?" he muttered, obviously ready to fall asleep.

"Why would you be?" she asked, suddenly wide awake. "Don't you and Hikaru share a room?"

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"Nothing," Haruhi muttered. Unconsciously, she curled closer into her friends' muscular chest.

A smirk that could rival one from the Shadow King suddenly pulled at Kaoru's lips. "You comfy Haruhi?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, almost asleep.

"You seem awfully cuddly tonight. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked, still smirking.

"What do you want?" she growled. "A full confession of my love for you?"

"Yes. Because then I could do this."

Kaoru gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to his. He softly pressed his lips to those of his best friend- other than Hikaru. He didn't try to force a reaction from her, just waited to see what she would do.

Haruhi's eyes flew open the moment Kaoru's lips touched her own. She didn't know how to react, as she had never kissed a boy before. Hesitantly, she allowed her eyes to close and her lips to open slightly.

Needed no further permission, Kaoru pulled Haruhi closer to him with one arm while the other hand went to gently cup her face. Haruhi uncertainly slid her arms up Kaoru's chest and around his neck. When she felt her friend lick her lips, Haruhi could not help but gasp. Kaoru took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her warm mouth. He felt the small girl shiver, but she didn't bite his tongue off as he's half expected her too, which he took as a sign of approval. Pressing his advantage, Kaoru slowly shifted his weight until his torso was hovering above Haruhi's.

Breaking away, Kaoru stared down into the large brown eyes of the girl that had broken down the carefully constructed walls around his world and wormed her way into his heart, all without meaning to or even knowing. "Do you trust me?" he asked breathlessly.

"What?" Haruhi asked, equally breathless.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Haruhi nodded and allowed Kaoru to kiss her again. She felt his left hand slip up her body and stop just shy of her breast.

"Do you still trust me?" he murmured against her lips.

Haruhi answered by pressing her lips more firmly against his and tightening her grip around his neck. She felt Kaoru smile against her mouth just before he slid his tongue back into her mouth. Cautiously, Haruhi poked his tongue with the tip of her own.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh quietly at her actions. He pulled away and smirked at her again. "My poor innocent Haruhi. Let me teach you." The tone of voice Kaoru used almost sounded like he was asking permission.

"Yes Kaoru," Haruhi said with no trace of hesitation in her voice.

The redhead looked stunned at her easy acquiescence. He had expected her to get nervous and flustered and push him away.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, suddenly uncertain. "You do know what I mean, right?"

"Yes Kaoru." She paused for a moment. "I wasn't joking when I asked if you wanted a full confession of my love for you."

A sudden blush spread across the younger Hitachiin twins face. "What do you-?"

"I love you Kaoru," Haruhi whispered, a blush of equal brilliance covering her face. She lowered her gaze, unable to look into his entrancing golden eyes after her confession.

Gently cupping her chin, Kaoru forced Haruhi to look him in the face. "I love you too," he said bluntly.

Eyes quivering, Haruhi looked hopeful. "Do you mean it?" she asked. "You aren't just saying that so I'll-"

Kaoru cut her off with a quick kiss. "I would never do that too you," he swore. Something in his liquid eyes let Haruhi know he wasn't trying to deceive her.

"Promise?"

"I swear on everything I hold dear that I would never tell you I love you just so you would sleep with me."

Haruhi shivered and glanced away for a moment. "I've never, well, you know…"

"I'll take care of you Haruhi," he whispered into her soft hair. "You can trust me."

Filled with sudden resolve, Haruhi unlatched her arms from around her lover's neck and slid them down to her hips and pulled her nightshirt over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Kaoru was stunned by her bold move and unable to move his eyes from her chest. "You-" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You are so beautiful Haruhi." He looked into her eyes, and for the first time Haruhi could see the lust shining through his golden orbs. Maintaining eye contact, Kaoru slowly ran his hand down her shoulder, caressing her collar bones before he gently cupped her breast.

Haruhi shuddered at the contact and suppressed a quiet moan.

A grin split Kaoru's face and he chuckled. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. If a simple touch like this," he stroked her breast again "is going to have you moaning, I can't imagine what kind of sounds you will make if I touch you here." He slid his hand down her flat stomach and stopped at the waistband of her thin cotton sleep pants.

Haruhi glared at Kaoru, who was still fiddling with the edge of her pants. "Is that even legal? To get a girl all worked up and then just walk away?"

Kaoru chuckled again and slung his left leg over Haruhi, straddling her tiny frame. He lowered himself until he was hovering directly above her, their bare skin less than an inch apart. He had himself braced on his forearms and his face was mere millimeters away from hers.

"I don't know about illegal," he whispered "but it is just plain rude."

"So why don't you finish what you started?" Haruhi snapped playfully.

"My, my, aren't we demanding?" Kaoru said dryly.

Haruhi blushed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's just that I've never felt this way before, I don't have any idea why I feel like this, it's so _strange_."

Kaoru looked stunned. "You mean you've never touched yourself?"

Confusion swirled across Haruhi's face. "What do you mean? I clean myself if that's what you are talking about."

Shaking his head, Kaoru closed his eyes for a moment. "What I mean is you've never touched yourself the way I'm going to touch you."

It was Haruhi's turn to look stunned. "Why would I do that?"

Kaoru groaned in mock despair. "You are more innocent than I thought!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Haruhi, you don't have to apologize. It just means this will be even more fun than I thought," he said with a mischievous grin.

"What do you-" she broke off when Kaoru's hand slid into her pajama pants and started rubbing her through her underwear. She moaned quietly, only to have the sound swallowed by Kaoru's mouth.

"_That_ is what I mean," he whispered against her soft lips. "You have no idea what to expect, so I will get the honor of introducing you too yourself."

"Dear _lord_, what did you just _do_?" Haruhi demanded breathlessly.

Ignoring her questions and gently pressing down on the approximate area where her clit should be, Kaoru watched as Haruhi arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, trembling from the new sensations.

Nipping at her neck, Kaoru murmured "I'm making you feel good; isn't it obvious?"

"Don't-" she broke off when Kaoru quickly pulled his hand out of her pajama bottoms. "What are you doing?" she asked, still trembling slightly.

"You said 'don't' so I stopped," he answered, obviously confused and embarrassed.

Playful annoyance spread across Haruhi's face. "If you would've let me _finish_," she drawled "I was going to say 'don't stop'."

"Oh," he mumbled, flushing again. "To be honest, I've never really done anything like this before, so I'm a little nervous."

"Could've fooled me," Haruhi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Kaoru slid his hand back to the band of her pants. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" she growled.

Kaoru started slowly sucking on Haruhi's neck, trying to break her. He paused at the corner of her jaw when he heard a small whimper come from her lips.

"You like that?" he asked. His only answer was another whimper. "Tell me what you said and I'll do it again."

"Rich bastard," she gasped.

Kaoru chuckled and nipped her jaw again. "What did you say?"

She gave in. "I said 'you could've fooled me'!"

The younger Hitachiin pulled away from her neck and leered at her. "Am I that good?" he asked.

"Well since I've never had _any_ sort of experience with this, I wouldn't be able to say if you are or not," Haruhi answered bluntly.

"You could've lied to me at least," Kaoru muttered.

Haruhi chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. Should we just keep moving?"

Kaoru kissed her softly. "If that is what you want. I don't want to force you into anything."

"I want this Kaoru. I-I trust you."

The redhead smiled a genuine smile of joy and kissed her harder. Slowly, teasingly, he slid his hands to her pants and pulled them lower on her hips, testing her reaction. When she pushed her hips off of the bed, Kaoru took the hint and slid the fabric down her legs and tossed it off to the side somewhere, tossing her underwear that he didn't realize he had pulled down away too. He stared at her slender legs that were normally hidden by her boys' clothes.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" she asked, embarrassment bleeding through each word.

"Shh, just let me…just let me look at you. You are so beautiful, I can't stand it."

"Kaoru…" she murmured. "Please."

"Of course," he murmured back.

Ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss wasn't rushed or fevered, instead it was adoring and tender. For the first time, he allowed his bare skin to press flush against hers, causing them both to tremble at the sensation of flesh to flash contact.

Kaoru felt Haruhi's hands slide down his lean back and rest on his hips. Using one hand, he pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. He didn't want to risk frightening her at the sight of a naked male body until he was certain that she wanted it. Knowing she could feel him pressing into her leg, Kaoru struggled to shift his weight so it wouldn't. All he got for his effort however was friction where he wanted it the most and a quiet groan forcing its way past his lips into Haruhi's mouth.

Feeling suddenly bold, Haruhi slid her hand into the waistband of Kaoru's silk boxers, leaving her hand on his hip and caressing the skin gently. "May I?" she asked quietly.

"Do you really need to ask?" he muttered, pushing off of her to allow for some relief. The constant straining against the offending garment was really beginning to hurt.

Without another moments' hesitation, Haruhi pulled off the last piece of clothing preventing her from seeing her lover.

Kaoru felt his member spring free and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for her reaction. He sucked in a breath when he felt her tiny hand grip his base lightly. He opened his eyes and watched as she slowly ran her hand from base to tip, then back to the base.

"It's so big," she whispered. She looked at him with sudden fear. "Will it _fit_?"

Kaoru flushed bright red at her words. "We don't have too, if you don't want to," he muttered quickly.

"No!" she protested. "I just mean, well, _wow_. I've never seen a real one before, and I didn't know that they could be quite so large." She saw Kaoru's face getting darker red the more she spoke, which only caused her to talk more. "I mean, I'm sure it wouldn't be possible for one to be that size unless it was possible, because, after all, that is what they are for, but still, it is really big and-"

Kaoru cut off her ramblings with a passionate kiss. "I understand that you are nervous, but your babbling is going to make me blush so much I won't be able to finish the job."

Haruhi looked down and flushed for the umpteenth time that night. "I'm sorry."

Kissing her softly, Kaoru murmured "You don't need to apologize." Nudging her legs apart with his knees, Kaoru settled against her comfortably. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, determined that he wouldn't force her.

Instead of verbalizing her answer, Haruhi reached down and positioned his member at her entrance and waited.

Taking the no-so-subtle hint, Kaoru slowly slid his tip inside of her waiting cavern. Feeling Haruhi's muscles begin to tense, he paused.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The concern was clear in his voice.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered through gritted teeth. "It just…it's different."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, we've come this far, and I'm sure it can only get better from here." Haruhi hadn't the slightest idea that it had to get worse before it could get better. "Just go quickly."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "That might hurt more."

"It'll hurt more, but it won't last as long. Please just do it."

Kaoru nodded and tilted her head up for a kiss, hoping it would distract her. They stayed as they were, Kaoru barely inside her and the two of them kissing ardently. Then, without warning, Kaoru pushed the rest of the way in with one swift motion.

Haruhi cried out and struggled not to bite Kaoru's tongue. She felt like she was being torn in half by the foreign object forcing its way into her tiny body. "It hurts," she whimpered, tears pooling in the corners of her large brown eyes.

"I am so sorry Haruhi, I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish I didn't have to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Haruhi assured him. "I asked for this, and I asked you to do it this way." Confusion swirled across her features suddenly. "Why can't I feel you against me?"

Kaoru bit his lip and shifted slightly, allowing Haruhi to see where they were joined. Kaoru was only about halfway inside her. "If you want to stop-"

"No," she said, cutting him off. "I want to feel you inside of me. All of you." She leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth. When she was certain that he was sufficiently distracted, Haruhi flipped them over and swiftly finished impaling herself on him before he could react. She cried out again and bit her lip. She was struggling to hold back her tears of pain.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru demanded from his new position beneath her.

"I'm fine," she panted. "I just need a moment."

Neither of them moved for almost a minute, until Haruhi risked a slight rock of her hips. Kaoru groaned at the sensation of her tight, wet sheath moving around him. He was unable to resist the urge to flip her onto her back and start to push into her roughly. Only a heartbeat later did her register the pain and fear etched into her delicate features.

Shocked by his own actions, Kaoru froze, not knowing if he should pull out and roll off of her or if he should stay where he was. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too." Shame shadowed out the lust in his golden eyes.

"Kaoru, _move_," Haruhi hissed.

"I'm so sorry-" he started to say again as he moved to pull out of her. He was stopped, however, when Haruhi wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, trapping him in place.

"_Move_."

Finally catching her meaning, Kaoru slid back into her slowly, reveling in the feeling of her tight muscles pulsating around him. "God, you feel good," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Do you always talk this much?" she asked mischievously.

Kaoru pulled out and pushed back in with one smooth movement, causing Haruhi to loose a low noise of pleasure. "Do you always groan so much?" he shot back.

"Point taken," she muttered. More cries were pulled from her throat as Kaoru started a steady rhythm. She leaned up and kissed him in an attempt to silence herself; neither wanted anyone to walk in on the two of them. Tongues tangled together in a battle for supremacy that neither was willing to give up. Small noises were constantly vibrating through their mouths as they moved together in a dance of passion.

It wasn't too long until Haruhi broke the kiss and shuddered violently. "W-what's happening?" she moaned.

"Just let go Haruhi," Kaoru murmured between thrusts. "Just let it happen, don't fight it."

Trusting him, Haruhi stopped fighting the rising sensation and let her first orgasm tear through her with blinding force. She screamed out in ecstasy as her walls squeezed Kaoru tighter and tighter. Moments later, Kaoru finished and released his warm seed deep inside of his lover. With a violent shudder, he collapsed on top of her tiny frame, pressing her into the soft mattress.

"That was amazing," she gasped breathlessly.

"That was better than amazing," Kaoru said softly as he rolled off of her and onto his back. His movement caused him to pull out of Haruhi, making her whimper in disapproval. She squirmed over to him and cuddled into his side, placing her head on his chest and her right arm across his abdomen. He curled one arm around her and gently clasped her hand on his stomach in the other. The two laid in silence for several minutes, content to just be near each other.

"Haruhi, I know it's a little out of order," Kaoru said suddenly "but will you be my girlfriend?"

When he received no answer, Kaoru hesitantly looked down at the girl in his arms. She was fast asleep. With a quiet sigh, Kaoru reached for the blankets tangled around their legs and tucked them in around her. He closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep.

"Yes Kaoru. I will be your girlfriend."

Kaoru feel asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Well that was not what I expected to come out of that. Oh well. Hope y'all had fun! Review please!**


End file.
